


Cherry Blossoms

by Piiachu



Series: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs... [1]
Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Summoner
Genre: Gen, Sorcerers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26299150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piiachu/pseuds/Piiachu
Summary: His eyes were always sharp, his gaze ever so slightly wavering whenever Gouto advised him of things that mattered to their case. There was a nod and a whisper every now and then - though most was silence that smoothed around him and his aura. He was a Devil Summoner. Raidou Kuzunoha the XIV to be exact.__________She smiled and waved as members of her Clan walked past her. Taking a breath, she made sure that the magic surrounding her Village was a healthy stream. Most of the time she didn't need to worry. Blinking she stood up, ready to face the world outside her Village for the sake of her father's wellbeing.
Series: Devil Summoner: Raidou Kuzunoha vs... [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1910857





	Cherry Blossoms

_"Papa? Where does my magic even come from?"_

_..._

_"Some people say it's from the Wreath Queen, my little magician."_

__________

She thought about her father's words, smiling softly at the memory. She never really knew where her magic came from exactly, but she liked to constant dream about it. Sometimes she would end up asking her father about it anyway - always getting the same answer. She decided those words would have to do for now. The sun warmed up her body, and the tubes she had strapped to her waist shook back and forth softly, as if singing to each other. The smile on her lips grew sightly. However it soon went away as her blue eyes looked around, unsuccessful in finding the building she needing to go to. 

There was more people here than in her Village, and it was painfully obivious by how many people were walking around on the sidewalks. She absolutely had a hard time finding out where exactly she was, though a bridge above the water was next to her on her right. She took a deep breath and walked up to the people closest to her, which ended up being two school girls. The two were happily chatting about something - most likely school related or about some cute guys - and held curious glanced as she approached them. 

"Um, excuse me... where is the Detective Agency?"

The first girl raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You're not from around here are you?" She asked while giving her friend a quick sideways glance - to which her friend returned it with a shrug. The two girls began to whisper to each other under their breath, which led to her becoming uncomfortable.

She ran a clammy hand through her black hair. "If I made you uncomfortable I apologize, I can just leave..."

"No, no, you're fine!" The first girl shouted quickly, shaking her hands. "A-Anyway you just go straight. The Detective Agency is right behind you, so you essentially were going into the right direction this whole time."

She found herself nodding, immediately racing towards where the school girl said the agency was. Along the way she passed a shop - the name was blurry as her blue eyes glanced over at the shop name. She'll visit the shop another time. She should of expected differences. But here she was, not expecting the unexpected. A smile graced her lips, a wave of the hand in a direction as her running slowed into a job, and people around her proceeded to greet her. 

Her boots connected with the first step, a teen dressed in a school uniform bumped into her - ultimately making her fall back. She quickly gained her footing as a black cat padded up behind her. "Don't step on the cat..." She muttered to herself, sighing with relief once she knew the small little cat was safe from her mighty footsteps. The cat let out a sort of angry snort, picking its head up and looking at the teen that bumped into her.

Blue eyes followed slowly, meeting steel gray eyes in return. They were sharp but also warm surprisingly. She couldn't really see his hair since it was hidden by a cap, however right now it didn't really matter. Underneath his cloak a sword rested patiently. She found herself frowning. "Apologies for bumping into you." The teen said, slightly bowing politely and causing her to blush from upmost embarrassment.

Shaking her head she sent the teen a nervous smile. "Don't worry about it, okay? Anyway I need to get past you to the Agency..."

Thankfully the teen moved over slightly without any questions, allowing for her to get past him and open the door. She turned her head to look over her shoulder. "Good luck with whatever you're going to do."

The teen didn't answer as he started to walk away but the cat did. "Thanks for the good luck."

"You're welcome." And with that she closed the door behind her.

\---------

"I think I heard of her before. If I remember correctly her name is Yokani Shiorimyoji."

As Raidou Kuzunoha walked through the streets of the Capital, he found his steel eyes narrowing slightly at the girl he just met. Gouto said her name was... Yokani Shiorimyoji? That last name wasn't familiar here, so he suspected that she was an outsider - along with her soft accent. His head tilted to the side slightly.

"That dame is also very interesting."

The teen turned into the small shop near the Detective Agency, sparing his mentor a glance. The shop owner muttered his signature greeting, at at this point Raidou wasn't really listening. Instead he fixed the placement of his hat. "I need to go into your basement."

The owner raised an eyebrow. "My basement again? Well... go ahead. Hopefully Victor isn't causing you too much trouble." He hummed, scratching his cheek.

Raidou said nothing in return. His face was stoic as ever. The door opened and closed behind him, the steps creaking in time with his footsteps. Victor greeted him, his hands clasped together in anticipation. "What can I do for you Kuzunoha?"

The Fourteenth let his eyes show curiosity while his mentor remained calm and collected on his shoulder. Victor was an excellent asset when it came to outsiders and the like, and the scientist helped with multiple cases in the past. Raidou and his mentor agreed that after bumping into Yokani Shiorimyoji Victor was the one to confront.

"Yokani Shiorimyoji. Does this name sound familiar to you?" Raidou questioned, raising an eyebrow.

The man's face contorted into surprise, then slowly shifted into what seemed to be a grin. "Cloudburst Village's Sorceress hmm? anything specific that you want to know about Miss Yokani?"

"Sorceress? Is this why you thought she was interesting Gouto?"

His mentor, Gouto, snorted sarcastically at the Kuzunoha's words. "There was more than that Jouhei," he snarkily commented, licking his paw like a normal cat. "The Sorceress of Cloudburst barely leaves the Village. She has to stay and make sure a healthy stream of magic is settling around her home. To protect it of course."

Raidou rolled his eyes, however he was curious. He never heard of a Sorceress before - but the subject of magic was familiar to him. He resisted the urge to narrow his eyes again. Eyes flicked between his grey ones and Gouto's green ones. "Did Yokani leave Cloudburst Village? Victor piped up, earning two nods from Raidou and Gouto. "I see, I see. Something is most definitely wrong then."

Raidou Kuzunoha the Fourteenth crossed his arms, leaning on his right leg through the silence. "How do you know so much about this Yokani anyway Victor-san?"

Victor's grin returned to him. "I know her father, if you want to keep this story short."

__________

The warm glow above Cloudburst Village faded... faded... and faded even more until all that was left was the shaking of trees and the roaring of a beast in the distance. Then the cries of terror and anger soon followed.


End file.
